


【卡鸣】昨日重现 R向番外

by Loche



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loche/pseuds/Loche
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【卡鸣】昨日重现 R向番外

预警⚠️：年下/脏话/捆绑/口交

小鸣人闹了一天，现在终于安静了下来，卡卡西将他抱回房间睡下。

客厅里漆黑一片，卡卡西出来的时候就看到年长的男人疲倦地窝在沙发里，任周围的黑暗将他吞噬。这是男人少有的展现出脆弱的一面，男人光着的脚勾在沙发上，蜷起的身体形成一个好看的弧度，他仰头靠着沙发背，嘴微微张开，陷入了自己的世界。

卡卡西吞了口口水，他觉得空气有些燥热。

“睡下了？”鸣人闭着眼睛轻声问。

“嗯。”

卡卡西慢慢走到他面前，视线紧紧跟随着他开合的嘴唇。

鸣人像是意识到什么似的睁开眼，正对上卡卡西火热的双眼。他骤然意识到卡卡西拉开了遮住写轮眼的护额，现在那只红得滴血的眼睛正死死盯着他。但他没有因此移开视线，而是下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。

卡卡西将这当作是邀请的讯号，他俯下身，阴云一样笼罩在男人上方，将男人卡在了沙发里。

“鸣人睡下了？”男人瞥了一眼卧室门，又问了一遍，颇有几分心虚的味道。

卡卡西懒得回答，隔着面罩啃了口男人的嘴唇。

“年轻人总是这么没有耐心。”鸣人含混不清地嘟囔着，卡卡西的手已经伸进了他的背心，迷恋地抚摸着他胸前的伤疤。

“老年人还是省点力气，省的一会体力不够又要求饶。”卡卡西讽刺地说，膝盖卡进他两腿之间，有一下没一下地顶着男人火热的性器。

“我可没有老。”男人抱怨着，很介意别人说他老，“你给我下了幻术？”他又舔了舔嘴唇，“我感觉好热。

“是你自己发情了……唔。”卡卡西懒洋洋地说着，直到男人轻轻弹了下他裤子里涨大的老二。他捉住男人恶作剧的手放到嘴边：“这只手是绑起来好还是亲一下好？”

“绑在你的老二上，让我给你做一辈子的手淫奴隶。”

男人认真地开着玩笑，卡卡西含住了他的手指，细致而温柔地舔舐，弄得他全身上下都痒痒的，他闲下来的那只手拉下了卡卡西的裤子，硕大的阴茎迫不及待地弹了出来，正对着他嘴边。他没有犹豫，直接将流着透明黏液的阴茎放进嘴里。

卡卡西发出了一声舒适的长叹，男人的口腔温暖湿润，简直就是老二的天堂。他用空出的一只手抓着男人的头发将自己的老二送到喉咙更深更紧致的地方。鸣人顺从地放松自己的喉部，舌头包裹着急不可耐的柱体，分泌出更多的唾液尽可能地润湿它，有节奏地收紧口部。

“你的口活真的很好。”卡卡西赞叹道，手指插入男人发间，刻意在头皮上摩挲，控制着进出的速度。他的动作并不快，却显得有些粗暴。“到底舔过多少人的鸡巴才能做得这么好？”他不知道自己是因此愤怒还是沮丧，但他的情绪切切实实地传达给了鸣人。他抽回自己的沾着卡卡西唾液的手，暂时用手代替了嘴的工作，握着那硕大的怪物上下撸动。

“或许我只是天赋异禀。”

“天生的口交婊子？”卡卡西挑眉看他，明显不相信。

鸣人叹了口气，他知道这么直白的敷衍无法说服男孩：“我是个成年人。”于是他选择不正面回答这个问题。

卡卡西从鼻子里哼了一声，用手将男人嘴角流下来的透明液体胡乱抹在他脸上，这使他看起来更加淫乱，的确像极了一个天生的婊子。

鸣人任由他胡闹，再次含住了他的龟头，清理着沟壑间的秽物，配合着加快了手的动作。但愤怒的男孩显然不满于此，他禁锢住男人的双手高举过头顶按在沙发背后的墙，迫使男人将全部的工作转移到嘴上。

“别想偷懒。”

鸣人从善如流，包容着卡卡西任性的行为。卡卡西硕大的龟头挤到他喉咙深处，经验丰富如他都感到些许的不适，他抑制住想要干呕的冲动，耐心地安抚着卡卡西火热的老二。

卡卡西拽着他的头发，像真正在使用一个性爱玩具一样在男人口中横冲直撞，每一下都顶到尽可能深的地方。他能感觉到男人小心翼翼地收起牙齿，使他粗暴的行为不至于对自己造成什么伤害。男人从喉咙里发出压抑的呜咽声，舌头撩人地扫过阴茎的每一个角落，但那对卡卡西来说依然不够。

对，完全不够，他要男人完全只属于他一个人，卡卡西加快了冲刺的举动，在男人口中进进出出，毫不留情地占有着男人的口腔。更多的唾液随着他的动作飞溅出来。

鸣人的脸涨得通红，酸涩的下颚和刺痛的嘴唇提醒他被使用过度。就在他以为一切都不会结束时，卡卡西最后顶到他的喉咙，在即将高潮之前拔出了自己的阴茎。

卡卡西低喘着快速撸了几下，就在鸣人愣住之际，大量的精液喷洒到他的脸上、脖子上，一些甚至还沾到了他的眼睛和头发。浓稠的精液黏哒哒地向下流着，卡卡西松开了桎梏男人的手，好整以暇地看着他狼狈的样子。

“还是这副模样适合你。”他讽刺着。

鸣人伸出舌头舔掉了在嘴边的部分，而后猛地拽下装作事不关己的卡卡西，隔着面罩给了他一个咸腥的吻，脸上的精液全都糊在了卡卡西的面罩上。他耸耸肩，模仿着卡卡西的语气：“还是这副模样适合你。

卡卡西嫌弃地扯下脏兮兮的面罩，鸣人起身准备去洗一把脸，但卡卡西拉住了他，甩了一张纸巾到他脸上。

“别闹。”鸣人胡乱擦了擦，精液黏在脸上让他感觉很不舒服。他把纸巾搓成一个团丢了回去，砸到卡卡西倔强翘起的银色头发，又精准地弹到垃圾桶里。

他正准备起来，但立马被一股强势的力量拉了回来，卡卡西不说话，只是盯着他红肿的嘴唇。

“好吧，好吧，我投降。你到底要怎么样？”

“……”

没有回答，卡卡西看起来好像陷入了某种沉思，两人之间的气氛就这样变得安静。鸣人叹了口气，环抱住还在发呆的青年，吻上青年紧抿的嘴唇。

一开始只是轻轻的触碰，男人的嘴唇带来若即若离的触感，卡卡西很不喜欢这种感觉，于是他决定夺回主动权，侵略性的舌长驱直入，探入男人的口腔。

咸咸的，有一点精液的腥味。

卡卡西分心地想着，从男人口中汲取更多，舌与舌纠缠着发出啧啧水声，他细致地描绘着男人的口腔，试图将扫过的每一寸土地都纳入自己的麾下。

卡卡西刚射过一次的老二又有抬头的趋势，硬邦邦地抵在男人的小腹上。鸣人觉得身子发软，却更激烈地回吻着青年，从一开始到现在他的阴茎都没有被触碰过，被箍在裤子里硬得发疼。但就他的表现来看，他不介意让双方都更硬一些。也不知是哪一个动作让两人的阴茎撞到了一起，卡卡西闷哼一声，鸣人更是抑制不住地呻吟出声，他感到龟头分泌出更多体液，在他的裤子上形成一小块洇斑。卡卡西稍微撑起身体，抚摸着那块湿润的斑点，忽然退后了一步。

“转过去。我要操你。”

他居高临下地俯看男人，命令道。

鸣人又舔了舔嘴唇，这个动作为他红肿的唇涂上一层水光。他深深凝视着卡卡西的眼睛，为他不容置喙的强势语气双腿发软，却迟迟没有动作。

“等我来伺候你吗？小婊子。转过去，我要从后面上你。”卡卡西不耐烦地又说了一遍。

鸣人为他的话再度发出压抑的呻吟，抓着沙发艰难地翻了个身。卡卡西又退后一步，以便获得更好的视野。男人半跪着，上半身匍匐在靠背上背对卡卡西。他能感到青年黏在他身上火热的视线，像是用眼睛舔过他每一寸肌肤。阵阵热流汇集到下腹，鸣人甚至觉得卡卡西都不用碰他就能令他达到高潮。

“脱掉。”

卡卡西的命令从身后传来。

鸣人咽了口唾沫，这个世界小卡卡西的强势简直出乎他的意料。他磨磨蹭蹭地脱下背心，胸前挺立着的乳头抵上冰冷的沙发表面，刺激得他呻吟几欲脱口而出，又堪堪忍住。

卡卡西欣赏着眼前春光无限的风景。男人的身体蒙上一层薄汗，在月光下萦绕着朦胧神秘的光。男人平日里很宅，却拥有一副令人难以置信的好身材。恰到好处的肌肉从流畅的背部线条隆起，在腰部收拢成倒三角的形状，再从胯部扩展成浑圆的臀部。现在，那姣好的臀部随着主人的姿势微微翘起，隔着一层布正对着他。

接下来是裤子。夏天家里热，鸣人只穿了一条薄薄的大裤衩，甚至懒得多穿上一条内裤。卡卡西曾对此颇有怨言，现在却觉得方便不少。这个在战场上杀伐果断的强大的男人现在颤抖着，被一条小小的裤子难住，就在他的面前。他感到一种奇异的满足感，男人平日里宛若神明，而神明的脆弱只在他一个人面前展现。

鸣人握着裤子的手都在抖，已经很久没有人带给他过这样的感觉了。一方面，以他现在的姿势看不见小卡卡西的表情，这令他有种微妙的无助感，仿佛自己的一切都不属于自己，完全由卡卡西掌控。另一方面，卡卡西又确确实实在他身后看着他，一举一动无从遮掩，暴露在对方的眼前。在对方穿戴整齐的情况下，仅剩的短裤是他最后的防线，如今这道防线被要求他自己动手摧毁。莫名的羞耻感几乎淹没了他，令他从脸烧到脖子，红得像是喝醉了一般。

卡卡西没有再催他，却远比说一百句下流话更令他煎熬。时间一分一秒地流逝，热度却一点都没降，像是要把他蒸熟了。鸣人忐忑不安地等待着，哪怕卡卡西再说点什么羞辱他的话也好，他就可以自我催眠说这是在包容男孩的一些小嗜好。可卡卡西偏偏一言不发，灼热的视线死死黏在他身上。

终于，鸣人不堪忍受这无声的折磨，一把拽下自己的裤子。就在他刚要松一口气的时候，卡卡西魔鬼般的声音在耳后响起：“停下。”

鸣人的心瞬间又提到了嗓子眼。

他还只脱了一半，大半个屁股蛋凉飕飕地暴露在空气中，还包在裤子里的滚烫阴茎却由于裤子位置的改变被勒地更紧。他痛恨自己听到卡卡西的命令以后就下意识地照做而没有一把脱到底，导致现在这种尴尬的处境，后悔都来不及。

“求……求你……”鸣人呜咽着哀求。

卡卡西慢条斯理地踱到他身后，宽厚的手掌覆盖住男人发烫的臀瓣揉捏：“求我什么？”

“求你……”男人将脸埋在沙发上，话到嘴边却怎么也说不下去。他的脑子被搅成浆糊，没办法思考。

“不好好说出来的话就什么也得不到。”

卡卡西爱不释手地揉搓着男人的浑圆，或轻或重地揉捏饱满的臀肉。他能感觉到男人逐渐升高的体温，身体里压抑着的情欲的热量。男人已经快要到极限了。

“求你！……操我吧……”

男人像是终于下定了决心，大声吼了出来，吼到一半忽然想起还在卧室睡觉的小鸣人，声音一下子弱了下去，好不容易提起的气势也消散一空。

“呵……”卡卡西忍不住笑出声来。男人这副样子实在和色情沾不上边，但的确很符合他的性格。

丢……丢死人了……

鸣人鸵鸟心理地把头埋得更深了，他感到了青年的嘲笑和压在自己身上的重量。卡卡西的吻落在他的侧脸，而后湿热的舌卷起他的耳垂吮吸。空气再度变得潮湿了起来，男人在这湿热的空气中浑身发麻，提不起一点力气。思绪混乱中坚硬之物挤开他的臀缝，对准淌着淫水的肉洞。

男人不能控制地梗起脖子，眼睛瞬间瞪得老大。

卡卡西毫无怜悯地一插到底，直直抵上男人的前列腺，肉棒撞击得淫水四溅。男人被这一下顶得七昏八素，只用仅存的理智将尖叫压抑成细碎的呻吟。他不由得夹紧后穴，挽留着青年硕大的老二。但卡卡西显然不想这么轻易就满足饥渴的男人，抽出阴茎的动作同样干脆利落。

“嗯……哈……”被填满后的空虚甚至超越了漫长前戏带给他的折磨，鸣人喘息着转过头，想看看青年又在搞什么花样，却被卡卡西抓着头发不让他转回去。

“好好看着，我的婊子。”卡卡西的声音堪称温柔。他握着沾满了淫水的老二，涂抹着男人紧俏的屁股。“现在，我要用你肉洞的淫水来涂满你下流的屁股。”

他一边说着，一边再次把阴茎插进了鸣人的肉洞顶到最深的地方，火热的肠壁在他话语的刺激下极度收缩，爽得他差点缴械投降。

卡卡西定了定神，再次拔出阴茎，重复着他“把鸣人的屁股变得亮晶水润”的工作。鸣人给了他一个绝望地哀求的眼神，喘得上气不接下气，但他丝毫不为所动。

第三次的插入让鸣人发出一声不知是痛苦还是爽得难以自拔的小声尖叫，他用近乎空洞的眼神看着两人的交合处，果不其然卡卡西在到达深处后迅速撤退，滑腻的肉棒再度接触他现在变得滑溜溜的屁股。

“操你……混蛋卡……”不知是第几次的重复终于让鸣人脑中的弦绷断了，他开始口不择言，试图甩开带给他无尽折磨的青年。但卡卡西轻而易举地压制了他的反抗，男人现在就是一只待宰的羔羊，连反抗也像是欲拒还迎的邀请。他抓过男人的双手反剪在背后，撕下自己沾满了精液的蒙面布绑了个结实的结。男人无助地扭动着，只是白费精力。

“是我在操你。”

卡卡西纠正道，阴茎缓缓探入收缩着的肉洞，这次他推进得慢却坚定，一点一点撑开男人紧致的肠壁，抚平那里的每一寸褶皱。“我想用你的嘴就用你的嘴，想用你的屁股就用你的屁股。”他伸出手指恶劣地插入男人失神微张的嘴里，配合着阴茎的节奏插入男人的喉咙。“我想听你叫的时候……”他忽然用力一挺，龟头狠狠地碾过鸣人的前列腺，让鸣人无可抑制地呻吟出声，“你就要为我淫叫。”他握着阴茎在男人的前列腺上打着转，等待如此之久的强烈刺激令男人的眼泪止不住地流。卡卡西用空出来的手去搔男人敏感的腰部，男人几乎被自己的口水呛到，一瞬间地破涕为笑，眼泪糊在他的笑脸上，痛苦而狼狈。“我能让你哭，让你笑。也只有我，能让你——”

卡卡西的手伸进裤子，抚上男人坚硬不堪的老二，胯部与手同时用力——

“高潮。”

鸣人只觉眼前一阵白光闪过，世界骤然在他眼前消失，唯有他，被钉在卡卡西的老二上，被握在卡卡西的手里，在那一瞬间，达到了前所未有的高潮。

卡卡西近乎病态地注视着高潮的鸣人，注视着他翻白的眼，注视着他嘴角来不及咽下的津液，注视着他在极致快感下梗在喉咙无法发出的尖叫，男人被玩坏了，在他的手中被彻彻底底地玩坏了。

但这一切还远未到结束的时候。卡卡西不等鸣人回神，胯下再度开始进进出出的运动，同时手就着鸣人射出的精液撸动着男人的阴茎。鸣人高潮后的身体异常地敏感，肉洞紧紧缴着卡卡西的阴茎不放。他像渴水的鱼一样阵阵喘息，嘴里发出胡乱不清的恳求，被卡卡西顶得七零八落。

“哈……啊……求你……卡……卡卡西老师……”

卡卡西的动作一僵。

男人口中的老师，和他有着一样的名字，但不是他。

他不想去想男人在这种时候叫出自己的老师意味着什么，无论意味着什么，他都不愿意知道。

卡卡西的神色晦暗，几乎要把在他身下的男人拆入腹中。

不知名的情绪占有了他，而后转化成不可遏制的滔天怒火。

卡卡西盯着仍陷在情欲里而没有发现他的变化的男人，胯部的动作愈发凶横，没有章法地在男人脆弱柔软的甬道内横冲直撞。

**“我.的.专.用.婊.子。”**

他一字一顿地说，毁灭一切的冲动化作对男人粗暴的行动，几乎要将男人撕碎了。

鸣人毫无怨言地承受着这一切，剧烈的快感模糊了微不足道的疼痛，甚至就某种意义上说，疼痛令他更兴奋。他甚至迎合着卡卡西无礼的举动，主动摇摆起自己的屁股。他就像一个真正意义上的婊子，大脑一片空白，只知道沉溺在性欲里，受着阴茎的摆弄爽得勾起脚趾，像一叶小舟漂浮在无穷无尽的欲海中随波逐流。卡卡西加快了冲刺的动作，一下一下，像是要将他的穴彻底捣烂。

一切的一切都被抛在脑后，这个世界唯有他和他身下的男人是真实存在的。卡卡西低吼着，滚烫的精液射进男人缴紧了的肉洞。与此同时，那只红得滴血的写轮眼疯狂转动，紧紧咬住男人高潮下空洞的双眼。

卡卡西趴在男人身上休息了片刻，随后提起裤子翻窗离去，临走时没有解开男人手上的束缚。鸣人又在沙发上趴了好一会，忽然听到卧室里传来男孩稚嫩的声音。

“爸爸，你在干嘛？”

他一瞬绷紧了神经，现在这副狼狈的样子绝对不能被小鸣人看到。

“没事，我马上就来陪你，你先睡，乖，”他哑着嗓子回答，刚高潮过的身体还无法挣脱手上的绳布。

“爸爸？”

他听到小鸣人下床的声音，恐惧渐渐攀上他的心房，咬着牙，顾不上可能会受伤，鸣人拼尽全力终于绷断了束缚，逃一样地飞奔到浴室。

好在小鸣人并没有出来，男人安抚着他，在他乖乖上床之后才对自己进行清理。

卡卡西那个臭小子……他苦笑着想，那种初级的幻术在他面前并没有什么效果，但幻术的内容却切切实实地传达到了他心里。

但他无法回应。

他不能。


End file.
